Time and Place for Everything
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: A place prompt challenge, brings together the Hitachiin twins in different settings and times of their lives. Fluff, sadness, and humor takes place. 1st ch: A castle on the hill. Going to go ahead and rate M, just to be safe....Hika/Kao
1. A Castle on the Hill

**Bokura:** Wow….it feels like it has been forever since I have written a HikaKao fanfic so please bare with me here, because I have a few challenges that I would love to do since I love Kaoru to death. Yes, I love Renji too but …yea… This challenge is a picture one that I found online there's about 50 of 'em so be ready! Some will be short, some long it depends on what I can make of it . I a not the owner of this challenge nor the anime, because if I was Hikaru would confess to Kaoru he loves him more than a brother.

* * *

**A Time and Place for Everything**

_The castle on the Hill_

_

* * *

  
_

Hikaru never understood his art teacher in the slightest, always telling him to do projects that made no sense to his realistic brain whatsoever. He gave a sigh and stared at the blank canvas trying to imagine a place that was the most precious to him. How was he supposed to know? It's not like he goes around to every single place that they've been to and tries to feel some kind of emotion for it. Besides, he never cared much for the scenery, only about the people he was with at the time.

He took a glance to his brother who was painting, his tongue stuck out of his mouth, cutely, in concentration. Grey paint was splattered some on his white smock that everyone was forced to wear, but to Hikaru it only seemed to look good on his brother. It fit him perfectly and tightened in all the right areas, showing the way his muscle in his arm would tense when he would try to get something perfect on the canvas or the way it moved in sync with his back as he would lean forward or sit up straight.

He took his eyes off of Kaoru and finally just stood up, curiosity taking the better of him and he put his head on the top of his twins', his eyes widening at the picture that seemed perfect. There on the once white canvas, sat their home with a garden surrounding the building , allowing his eyes to graze from the bottom of the hill up to the main focus point.

Kaoru's identical gaze turned up to face his brother's who continued to stare at the picture he painted. A soft smile grazed his lips and he looked back at the place that he cherished the most.

"What made you decide to draw the house?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Easy…it's the place that we grew up at. It holds the most memories that I cherish and …" he whispered the last part in Hikaru's ear. "It's the place where we can go without being…..disturbed."

Hikaru's face turned red and Kaoru just laughed at the way his brother stood in surprise, going back to his art project that was due by the end of the day. Soon enough he'll be able to go to the castle on the hill that he just painted and create even more memories. Ones that he will hold close to him just like every night.

* * *

**Bokura:** told you they'd be short XD , but I didn't want to just make a drabble (no offense drabble makers ^^) I just like it longer than 100 words…..though this is only bout 400 more than 100……be on the look out for more! Review please so I know if I need to fix anything or if they were out of character .


	2. Forgotten Farm

**Bokura:** So look at that I'm updating for this again! Yea! I think it's 'cuz I just write for this one and don't try to make it insanely long so my mind isn't forced to come up with things….But do not fret readers of Kokoro! I have not given that up whatsoever and an update for that will be soon! Or at least before my birthday which is next Thursday…or this coming Thursday…..*shrug* So Disclaimers neh? I don't own Ouran…nor the picture prompt…^^

* * *

**  
**

**A Time and Place for Everything**

_Forgotten Farm_

_

* * *

  
_

The twins knew that they randomly took trips with the host club and they had no problem with it in the past, but this time they really thought that Tamaki had gone mad. They could understand possibly going to see houses in poor areas , heck maybe go to a few open houses and take pictures , they didn't know, but to fly a plane to a large area full of nothing but land , and a few stray animals here and there was taking it a bit too far. Then again it was Tamaki they were talking about and this made them slump their shoulders simultaneously, they're amber eyes grazing the land and making a dead stare at the torn down farm.

"Isn't it great! This is a perfect example of the commoner's before today!" Tamaki chanted , throwing his hands in the air in excitement, his purple irises sparkling with joy upon his discovery.

"Sempai, this isn't exactly right, this ones been damaged which is why nobody lives in it…..Besides there are farms all over the U.S….." Haruhi explained but went unnoticed as Tamaki ran forward to go 'investigate'. Her brown hair swept in the wind as she shook her head, following the blonde.

The rest of the host club followed as well, the twins being the last in the group as they whispered to one another. "How much do you want to bet Tono gets freaked out in a matter of a few minutes?" Hikaru smirked , his hands in his jean pockets.

"No fair, you know he will…." Kaoru gave a cute pout that he would use at the host club.

Just a few minutes later, Tamaki was heard crying for Kyoya ….as he ran out of the barn , his chest heaving as he looked wide-eyed at the place. "That…that place is haunted!!!!"

Hikaru and Kaoru just laughed as the supposed ghost crawled out from behind a wheel barrel and looked up at the twins with its black eyes and gray round ears.

"Well now aren't you just a cute little thing." Kaoru whispered bending down and facing his palm upwards for the little creature to go to if it wanted.

"Neh Kaoru…I wouldn't trust that thing…He may be cute and all…."Hikaru stated for once acting like the mature one. He knew Kaoru always had a soft spot for animals , but he needed to learn how to not try and get them all to be his friend.

Kaoru looked up at his brother, his eyebrow lifted. "Hikaru he's not going to do any—OW! Hey that hurt!" He glanced down at the mouse as it scurried away and he cupped his hand close to his body.

Hikaru instantly crouched down and took his brother's hand into his worriedly. He gave a sigh of relief as the bite didn't break any skin and instead just left a little dent. He rubbed the spot with his own fingers and gave the spot a small peck. "There all better." He smiled, laughing at his brother and how he continued to stare at him.

"Are you two coming? Tamaki declares we leave…" Haruhi said popping her head into the barn.

"Aye aye captain!" Hikaru saluted and took Kaoru's hand into his own shaky one and they both walked out of the forgotten farm.

* * *

**Bokura: **So this definitely turned out different than what I was thinking of but hey it's okay as long as you guys like it!!! Review with love…..hopefully not hate -_-;; and hopefully more than 2 reviews!


End file.
